Hostile
by Siegrain00
Summary: Whenever a person dies, it means that their life has come to an end with no chance of being able to start again... However what if the possibility existed where you could be able to live your life again? Hostile is a story that focuses on Hibiki Tenjouin, as he comes across an interesting game in the realm of Limbo. Where if he manages to beat the game, he is can live again.
1. Second Chances

Hostile

**1st Life: Second Chances**

-alarm clock starts ringing at 6 AM-

Main Character: Ugh, shut up

-alarm clock keeps ringing-

Main Character: Just shut up

-alarm clock keeps ringing-

Main Character: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!  
*punches alarm clock right out the window*  
Crap, there goes another one I really need to stop doing that.

-transfer to television screen-

Announcer: There has been another terrorist attack, it is well advised that the people of Tokyo be more cautious for the next few days.

Main Character: Seriously, i'm out of milk? Don't tell me I have to go out to the supermarket again.

-phone rings-

Main Character: *checks the caller ID and rejects the call*  
Great, as if I really needed my parents to call me this early in the morning. I am this close to just completely blocking their phone numbers.

-setting now takes place at school-

Homeroom Teacher: Please remember to read chapter 14 of your textbook tomorrow, it is very crucial-

Female Student 1: Hey hey did you hear? I heard the terrorists are gonna launch a bombing today.

Female Student 2: You really believe that? Not after they just launched an attack yesterday...

Main Character: (Seriously talking about terrorist attacks again? Why can't people just relax and talk about something original?)  
*sighs and leaves the classroom*

-setting now takes place in downtown Tokyo-

Main Character: Great, this city is bustling like always even though there are a numerous amounts of terrorist attacks lately.  
*starts playing his mp3 player*  
(Even though people always act scared when it comes to danger, they're not afraid to keep going as if it was nothing.)  
*stops and pauses for a second*  
(Wait a minute, I'm one to talk considering what i'm doing right now)  
I really have to move out of this town.

-a sudden boom resounds over everything-

Scared Woman: Everybody run! The terrorists have blown up another building!

Main Character: Seriously?  
*looks up and sees the smoke coming from the building above him*

Scared Man: Run! Everyone run for your lives!

-the air is suddenly filled with screams-

Main Character: Crap, this is really bad I have to run.  
*starts running with the crowd*  
I really can't believe this is happening, what a shitty day this has been.  
*gets tripped by someone running past him*  
What the-?  
*falls on his back*  
Man this is bad, I have to get moving before-  
*looks up and sees the rubble falling fast towards him*

Shit, well this has been the worst day of my life.

-the rubble crashes down mercilessly and causes the scene to fade to black-

Main Character: Ugh...what happened  
*opens his eyes and the scene takes a first person view*  
What the why is it so dark?  
*starts looking around*  
What in the world happened?

-a light starts shining in front of him-

Main Character: Wait, is that a way out? Maybe I can still escape this mess.  
*starts rushing towards the light*  
Almost...there...

-the light radiates and fades the scene to white-

Main Character: What the...?  
Wait, those are...!

-in front are three hanging bodies-

Main Character: Are those people...dead?

Computer Voice: Welcome.

Main Character: What in the-

Computer Voice: In order to procede, you must select one of the three bodies in front of you. The body that you choose will serve as your avatar from here on out.

Main Character: Avatar?  
*looks at the three bodies and stops at the brown haired body*  
I've always liked brown haired characters.

-a light shines brightly in the room and fades the room to black-

Main Character: Again with the black and white? I seriously am getting-  
*notices an arm right in front of him*  
Wait a minute, I don't remember changing clothes.  
*starts looking at the clothes he's wearing*  
Ok if they say avatar, they never did mention that I would be given their clothes.  
*facepalms then notices something*  
Hey wait a second, brown hair?  
I don't have brown hair.

Young Girl's Voice: Welcome aboard new player!

Main Character: A voice? Where?  
*looks around and sees a digital screen*

Young Girl on the Screen: You may be wondering where you are right now, but the put it simply you're dead!

Main Character: Wait, i'm dead?!  
*has a flashback of the terrorist attack*  
Oh yeah, it must have been from the rubble...

Young Girl on the Screen: Please relax yourself, because i'm about to give you some good news.

Main Character: What's the good news supposed to be after telling a person you're dead?

Young Girl on the Screen: You can have a second chance at life!

Main Character: (What did she just say?)  
*has a shocked face*

Young Girl on the Screen: Allow me to explain by first telling you where you are, right now you are in the realm of Limbo or Purgatory if you prefer. Presently you are in the middle of being chosen where you go in the afterlife, however we have developed a way to give lost souls a sense of closure.

We have developed a game, in which wandering souls can compete against each other to try and get their lives back. The way you play this game is simple, beat the game and become the game's champion in order to bring yourself back to the world of the living. Right now there are a few rules you must obey in order to participate.

First of all, you cannot compete using the body from you original life because it would cause a state of chaos if someone dead came back to life. Players must have their souls take over their chosen avatar bodies, which we also call "Hosts" in order to play.

Main Character: (So those bodies at the beginning, I was looking at them in a soul form?)

Young Girl on the Screen: After choosing a body, players are given a new alias which becomes their new identity in the games. These are the few rules you must obey for now, but as you progress through the game more rules will me applied.

Main Character: (So, there's even more to this so-called game?)

Yui: Anyways, my name's Yui! And I am the announcer and mascot of the LIMBO Games. After this message is finished, you will receive your new alias and get teleported into your first match.  
Good luck player!  
Hope to see you again!

-screen then changes and reveals given alias-

Hibiki: Tenjouin...Hibiki?  
That's my new name? It's not one i'd prefer-

-light starts shining around Hibki-

Hibiki: Again with the lights? The game's developers really have some weird obsession!

-the light fades out and the setting changes into a city-

Hibiki: Wait a minute, am I back in Tokyo?  
*starts walking around the streets*  
How this place is really empty, I wish it was more like this when I was alive.  
*puts his hands to his mouth and calls*  
Hello! Is there anyone out there?

-Hibki walks around a number of streets-

Hibiki: Am I really the only one here? This really sucks

-Hibiki then notices a man walking a few blocks ahead of him-

Hibiki: Finally i've found somebody,  
HEY! YOU OVER THERE! THINK YOU COULD HELP ME?

-man turns around and notices Hibiki-

Hibiki: Do you know anywhere I can go?

-Hibiki notices the man running towards him-

Hibiki: Wow he's rushing to help me, what a nice guy.

-the man has a hammer appear in his hands-

Hibiki: Ok a nice guy that is coming at me with a giant hammer!

Man: Graaagh!  
*jumps and swings his hammer down on Hibiki*

Hibiki: *dodges*  
What the hell was that for you bastard?

Man: It was wise for you to dodge that attack  
*lifts his hammer up*  
Otherwise you would have just lost.

Hibiki: Well heck i'd have have my skull shattered if that hit me!  
And where the did you get the hammer from?!

Man: I see, so you're a newbie huh?

Hibiki: Newbie?

Man: This is how you play the LIMBO Games, you battle against other wandering souls that wish to live again. The way you fight in these games, is with your soul weapon.

Hibiki: Soul Weapon?

Man: It's an item which best represents your soul, it's the weapon you're most suited to fight with.

Hibiki: And how the heck am I supposed to draw it out?

Man: Like i'd tell you how, this is a game!  
*goes to attack Hibiki again*

Hibiki: *dodges and starts to run off*

Man: You can't run forever! I'll find you eventually

-later inside a dark building-

Hibiki: Crap this is insane, how the heck am I supposed to build a soul weapon?  
I mean I don't even pay attention to what kind of personality I had when I was alive.  
Man this sucks! How the heck am I supposed to right back?!  
*ruffles his hair*  
I really need to calm down, I need to try and remember how he drew his weapon.

*closes his eyes and thinks*  
Ok, so he brought out his soul weapon in his hands right?  
So maybe if I can focus on my hands, maybe I can make a weapon that can fight back.  
*Hibiki goes and looks at the palms of his hands*  
Come on, I really need something to fight back!

-meanwhile on the hammer man's side-

Man: Seriously, that little pest is fast.  
No matter i'll finish him in no time once I find him.

-bullets come out of nowhere-

Man: *sends the bullets flying back*  
So that is your soul weapon huh?

Hibiki: *comes out holding twin pistols*

Man: Well at least now you can pull up a fight.  
*prepares his hammer*  
But this will still end in my victory!

Hibiki: I won't allow it!  
*starts rapid firing his guns*

Man: *starts running towards the bullets*  
The thing with guns, is that they allow you to keep a distance from your enemy.  
*charges right into the bullet storm*  
However it's useless if you're opponent isn't scared of getting a few wounds!

Hibiki: Crap! Is he really going right down the middle?!  
*sees the the man coming closer to him*  
Ugh!  
*aims his guns at him*

Man: Too slow!  
*swings his hammer and knocks the guns out of his hands*

Hibki: Damnit, no!  
*gets knocked back on the ground*

Man: It seems like it's game over for you now.  
*walks over and stands over Hibiki*

Ren: However this merely ends with Chikage Ren's victory!  
*prepares his attack*

Hibiki: (Damnit, I won't get my second chance life now!)

Ren: You lose!  
*swings his hammer down*

Hibiki: *cringes and closes his eyes*

-meanwhile in another room-

?: How are this day's matches Yui?

Yui: Pretty much the same as yesterday Shini!

Shini: Yui, could you please not talk to me in that form? It can get annoying.

Yui: But I like this form, it's more comfortable!

Shini: Fine fine, but continue on with-

Yui: Master, take a look at this.

Shini: *looks at the screen viewing Hibiki's battle*

-back to Hibiki's battle-

Hibiki: *slowly opens his eyes*  
Have I lost yet?

Ren: Just how is this possible?

Hibiki: What are you talking abou-

-a shield has formed and protected Hibiki from Ren's attack-

Hibiki: Where did this shield come from?

Ren: (Impossible, players only have the capability to form one soul weapon.  
Yet how is this one different?)

-back to Yui and Shini's viewing room-

Yui: Just what is this? I've never heard of anything like this happening before...

Shini: So one with that ability has finally arrived...  
**Infinity...**


	2. Infinity

Hostile

**2nd Life: Infinity**

_Hibiki starts fight back in his first match! However his soul weapon is..._

-scene takes place with a shield between Ren and Hibiki-

Ren: But that's just impossible...

-pans over to Hibiki behind the shield-

No player can possibly manifest two soul weapons.

Hibiki: I...survived?  
*looks at his hands*

Ren: Don't get cocky just because you saved yourself once.  
*prepares for another attack*  
I'll just shatter right through your defenses!  
*swings down*

Hibiki: Like i'll let you!

-Hibiki expands his shield and forces Ren back-

Ren: Ugh, how is this happening?  
(My hammer never fails to shatter all defenses,  
Yet how is he so different?)

Hibiki: (I think i'm really starting to get the hang of this,  
I wonder what else I can forge up)  
I think it's time to even the playing field.  
*a light starts shining around Hibiki*

Ren: Great, what is he going to bring out this time?  
*shields his eyes as the light gets brighter*

-the light dims down to reveal Hibiki in a pair of gauntlets-

Hibiki: I just hope this really works.  
*raises his fist*

-meanwhile back at Yui and Shini's room-

Shini: Well now I find this boy quite interesting...

Yui: Should I do something about him Shini-sama?

Shini: No Yui, we'll leave him be for now.  
Besides we may be able to discovery the secrets of Infinity.

Yui: Very well then, I am ready and awaiting your next command  
*teleports out of the room*

Shini: Now let's see if you can properly use infinity,  
*a dark finger touches the viewing screen*  
Tenjouin Hibiki.

-back to the main battle-

Ren: Gauntlets? What good do you think that'll do you?

Hibiki: I'm still new to this game, let's say i'm adjusting myself to the controls.  
*starts charging in at Ren*

Ren: You must be insane if your fists can match my hammer.  
*starts charging at Hibiki*

-a loud clang fills the air as the gauntlet and hammer clash-

Ren: Wait a minute, how is your fist able to stand up to the hammer's force?

Hibiki: Like I said, I'm just adjusting myself to the controls.  
I don't know how to forge a soul weapon like you do, so I tried a little trick.

Ren: Trick?

Hibiki: All i've merely been doing is imagining a weapon that would help me in situations, and it seems that strategy worked quite well.

Ren: Well I admit i'm impressed, but this doesn't explain how your hand isn't broken.

Hibiki: I told you already, I've just been imagining things.  
*forces Ren's hammer up*  
All I did was just imagine that these gauntlets gave me super strength.

Ren: (Impossible, he can create soul weapons and imagine added powers to them?  
Just what is he exactly?)

-Hibiki starts drawing his right fist back-

Hibiki: Sorry, no hard feelings but...

-Hibiki starts forcing his fist forward-

I'd really just like this game to be over now.

-Hibiki sends a massive punch right into Ren's stomach-

_**Hibiki Has Just Earned His First Victory!  
However What's In Store For Him After This Win?**_

_**To Be Continued In "The Lobby"**_


	3. The Lobby

Hostile

**3rd Life: The Lobby**

_Hibiki has just defeated Ren! What is in store for him after this win?_

Ren: Ack!  
*coughs up blood*

-Ren is send back onto the floor-

Hibiki: Holy crap, I didn't kill him did I?  
*starts panicking*  
Of all things, why did I have to become a killer?!  
I mean i'm dead and everything,  
But this doesn't mean I wanted to kill anyone!

Yui: Relax player, he's not dead.

Hibiki: That voice,  
Where is that?  
*turns around*

-Yui is on a big screen in the sky-

Yui: Don't worry, the players that you defeat in this game won't die.  
Rest assured, you've really impressed everyone here!

Hibiki: But I punched him with super strength!  
How is he-

Yui: You merely just rendered his avatar unable to most for the rest of the match.

Hibiki: Avatar?

Yui: Yes, the bodies which the souls participating in this game use to battle in.  
Even though you managed to beat down his body, your opponent's soul is unharmed  
It would be a shame if our players died, if they were hurt along with their avatars.  
So we made it so the souls will be able to play again even if they lose.

Hibiki: So he's ok? Thank goodness.

Yui: For your first win, here's your prize  
*points to Ren's unconscious body*

Hibiki: Wait, are you telling me I won him?

Yui: No silly, you won his avatar to add to your collection.  
You seen when a player wins a game by immobilizing his/her opponent,  
You win the avatar you defeated them in, so you can use it yourself.

Hibiki: Well that's confusing, but ok.

Yui: We look forward to seeing more from you player!  
Please stick around to see your scores in the lobby!

-screen turns off-

Hibiki: Lobby? What lo-

-light starts shining around Hibiki-

Great again with the stupid lights.

-Hibiki gets transported to another room-

Hibiki: Now where am I?  
Do I have to fight again?

?: Relax your match is over,  
You're just in an after game lobby now.

Hibiki: Who's there?  
*turns around*

Kaito: Hey hey take it easy now, I'm just here as your escort  
Though I wouldn't blame you, for encountering the brilliant Kaito-sama I would be on guard too!

Hibiki: Is there something wrong with your ego?

Kaito: WHO ARE YOU CALLING EGOTISTICAL?!

Hibiki: Just chill dude, I'm only teasing you.  
Anyways you said this was an after game lobby, what did you mean?

Kaito: This is just a room where you see how you did in your battle,  
*points to a screen*  
You can see your results, and see the earnings you have.

Hibiki: Hold on wait a second, I won the match...  
Yet how did I get a score of zero?!

Kaito: That's probably because of you forging multiple soul weapons,  
All of the contestants here are only able to forge one soul weapon.  
So to make it seem more fair, the owners gave you a penalty.

Hibiki: *sigh* That's just great I go through all that for nothing...

Kaito: It's not a total loss, look at that *points*  
You won your opponent's avatar, so now you can use it as well.

Hibiki: Oh yeah that's right, that girl did say something about that.

Kaito: You must be tired, come on it's just beyond these doors.

Hibiki: It?

Kaito: The Lobby.

-Kaito opens two big doors and overviews a giant train station-

Hibiki: Holy crap,  
*rushes to the guard rail*  
This is the hugest train station i've ever seen!

Kaito: Yes, the lobby is a place where all players rest before going onto their next matches.  
And with this your registration is complete.  
As your temporary escort, I Yagami Kaito welcome you to Limbo.

**Tenjouin Hibiki**

_**Officially Registered! What Does the Lobby Have To Offer Hibiki?  
**__**To Be Continued in "Let's Take a Tour!"**_


End file.
